wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Achilles Prime
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Ebon Knight ChaplainIcon.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 00:52, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Test Message Cheers Hey Buddy, Cheers for the welcome! I'll certainly chuck you a message if I need anything :) IllumiNini (talk) 11:37, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Art Request I was looking for some more artwork to add to my chapter, possibly some special characters or vehicle. I really want a Leviathan siege Dreadnought for one of the characters from the chapters history and maybe a librarian.--ChapterMasterRex (talk) 00:56, May 13, 2018 (UTC) hey Achilles, just wanted to let you know that im not the one you've sent any photoshop videos too, but if you can link them to me that would be great!--BadHoplite (talk) 19:47, July 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hammer Guard Look You know, I've already resorted to making their models black and orange, so I agree. The black makes the orange shoulderpads pop out. It's a good look that I think fits them, and I'd love it if you or Algrim could update it to be black, that'd be awesome! And a little change to the shoulderpad would be nice, but as I'm looking more and more at it, I see now how it could fit with their demeanor and history well. Thanks for the input Achilles! TireKhorne (talk) 04:03, June 28, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Hey Achilles, I wanted to let you know about some potential errors I saw when I read through the Ebon Knights article. (great article by the way!) I don't know if this is intentional or not, but at some points throughout the article you refer to them as the Sable Lions. Just wanted to let you know, possibly be of some use. TireKhorne (talk) 08:06, July 3, 2018 (UTC)TireKhorne Alliances The Silver Centurion is ready and willing to become your ally. Greetings Hello there! Thanks a lot for the compliments! I waited 10 yrs to have the opportunity of writing a custom SW successor chapter so i submit my drafts to "peer reviewing" before adding them. I hope the next parts will be equally accepted. --Andrea Andolina (talk) 12:43, September 21, 2018 (UTC) I really appreciate the armourial Achilles, thank you. I'll update it into the info box when I get a chance. he achilles it has been a long time i hope you are well. thanks for transferring my articles and updating the images is more than okay with me. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 09:34, September 29, 2018 (UTC) hey achilles i'm still intrested in discord, just send me a link and i'll sign up. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 09:29, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Forge Templars artwork Hi Achilles, thank you for the awesome artwork, I prefer the one with the brighter bronze as i usually tend to paint with very stark contrasts. As for the Chapter's badge, I was thinking of something simple that i can easily freehand on models, so i think that a sword and hammer crossed would be fine (bright orange on a field of black), maybe with an anvil under them if it is not too much. Again thank you, and have a nice day! P.s: can i ask you for a dreadnought version too? i intend to make them a very important part of the army (any pattern goes) Edit: thanks a lot achilles! Both emblems are cool but I think I would go with white, as it breaks up the black pauldrons better. Plus the colour reminds me of ashes which is fitty for the sons of vulkan. Awesome dreadnought squad too. Thank you again --Andrea Andolina (talk) 06:18, October 5, 2018 (UTC) A Brotherood Forged in Fire Hey Achilles, Of course i would be honoured to make my Forge Templars your allies! As for their backstory, i read it and i really liked it (fun fact, in the first drafts of the Forge Templars lore i named them the Iron Dragons, then changed their colour and names after reading your article! LOL). About their alliance, if this can help I am trying to expand the lore of the Ultor Crusade (mentioned in the Wild Hunt article) to feature my ongoing modeling projects (the Wild Hunt, Forge Templars, my old Space Wolves great company and my homebrew Imperial Knight House) and i really would love to see other in the community contributing to that. Cheers, honourable battle brother! --Andrea Andolina (talk) 10:15, October 6, 2018 (UTC) hey achilles i have a problem with 2 of my pages. when i edit my articles they are fine and update as normal. but i wanted to show a friend the pages and went onto the homebrew with his computer and the pages are not the same as on my laptop. it seems to be a problem only when i am not logged into my account. i even checked by logging in on my desktop computer and the pages were fine but then logged out and the pages were wrong again and missing the edits i made minutes before to check if they were working. i am worried that i accidently did something wrong when i edited them. the 2 pages are flesh rippers and knights of guilliman any help would be greatly appreciated thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 19:01, October 7, 2018 (UTC) hey achilles . thats great i thought it was something i did.thanks or the info mikeMichael50 (talk) 09:24, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Kadjah Thoris So this is where all my favorite chapters and characters are disappearing too. Imperial Knights heraldry Hello Achilles, how are you doing? Sorry to bother you but i could use some artwork for an upcoming page on my Imperial Knight House. I put here the image with the heraldic scheme to help i was thinking about: *'House livery': navy blue with silver trims *'Imperial livery': red with black aquila *'Personal livery': white with red marks (as emblems) *'House emblems': a book crossed by a sword *'marks of rank': white Thank you in advance. The Emperor protects --Andrea Andolina (talk) 09:38, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Discord Thank you for the kind words, Achilles, but I have NO idea what any of that means. Accept the friend part Just call me confused. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:14, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Quick question. So i've been wondering where alot of the people here get those amazing pics for their characters from. Cos i really wanna make a space wolves primirus chapter but i wanna use a pic like the other amazing chapters here. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:21, October 13, 2018 (UTC) PHew i was worried it was from Diviant art of sometihng and i'd have to pay for it....Money is an issue for me. Also whats the discord for the homebrew? ALSO i love the Crimson Prowlers they're an amazing and a real inspiration for my chapter. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:23, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Polar Flare Pics: Thanks Achillies Prime, i Thank you for the Artwork, it looks sick! Thanks for making it! Icestormshadow, WH40K Schlangen Elementar! (talk) 21:38, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Greeting Achilles, Thanks for the warm welcome to the WH40K Homebrew bro! I look forward to adding my homebrews to the wiki here! Cheers mate! ArcSavior (talk) 19:57, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Emperor's Trident Art request I was wondering if I could request some artwork for some Emperor's Trident like a contemptor dreadnought and other stuff? Szo Selhal (talk) 17:40, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the tips and links! Zombiejiger (talk) 20:07, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Help with my Chapter Chart Hello Achilles Prime I saw today the messages that you send me about helping me with the Frost Reapers and I'll happily accept it. I've been working alone in my Homebrew Chapters for some time now and having someone to help me can definetly improve them, (I don't speak English so the gramatic is always a challenge that i have). Also i didn't decided yet how their shoulder badge will look like, the only idea that I had so far was for them to have something similar to the Emperors Scythe, with the two crossed scythes and bearing like a snowflake behind it. Im still thinking on something. Anyway thank you for the offer, if I have any new idea I will tell you, or if you have any idea to it, send me a message and let's see how it is. --CommissarSyver02 (talk) 16:26, February 9, 2019 (UTC) SIlver Centurion Allies Hi Achilles, its been a while since we talk. Yes you may :D and yes I will also put Silver Centurion as an ally Lords of Chains Artwork Hello, I would like to add some artwork for my new chaos warbands. It has some small variations from the canonical Iron warriors: Armour: the trims, poleyns and pauldrons are black Armourial: the IW symbol over two crossed chains Thank you in advance --Andrea Andolina (talk) 16:28, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Homebrew Art Request Hello Prime! I was wondering if you'd be willing to remaster these art images for my homebrew. If it's not too much trouble. Just ignore the third one and 4th one, it was already remastered. If you choose to do this art, thank you very much and have a blessed day. CaptMikeP (talk) 22:07, February 24, 2019 (UTC)Mike EDIT: Scratch that request. Sorry CaptMikeP (talk) 02:47, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Mike Introductory Messages Uhhhh..... Thanks i guess for the two messages, thank you for the correction of the profile page! Icestormshadow, Schatten Steigen! (talk) 23:12, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Artwork Thanks for the amazing artwork for my pages (Emperor's Wardens and Martyrs), they are awesome. LeBosch42 (talk) 06:16, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Artwork Angels of Sin Hi, I was wondering if I could request some artwork for my Chaos Warband the Angels of Sin ? That would be great! LeBosch42 (talk) 09:21, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Art Request Hi first, thank you for the sandbox. is that going to be my chapters page? and I would please like some art for my page. Thank you Captain Lycas Umbra 4th company Shadow Wolves --Lycas Umbra (talk) 23:49, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Omniscions Artwork Hi, yeah I would love artworks for my chapter, It would be awesome! LeBosch42 (talk) 21:40, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: Omniscions Artwork Thanks for the amazing artwork for my Omniscions chapter, these are amazing! LeBosch42 (talk) 08:59, March 21, 2019 (UTC) First Warden Artwork Thanks for the artwork of my chapter master, it is awesome! LeBosch42 (talk) 17:59, March 21, 2019 (UTC) My Sandbox Hi I noticed that you made some edits to my Sandbox and changed the Sanguine Lions from a 12th founding chapter to a 21st founding chapter. Why have you done this? TheUnholyEmperor (talk) 00:12, March 23, 2019 (UTC)TheUnholyEmperor Reply I see, in that case thank you for noticing my mistake and correcting it. The Emperor protects --TheUnholyEmperor (talk) 02:44, March 23, 2019 (UTC)TheUnholyEmperor It's a bandaid fix for now since I have class but I put that fiar use template thingy under the sections where I posted pictures. I coulda sworn I chose the free use button when the drop-box for picture posting showed up... CaptMikeP (talk) 18:29, April 4, 2019 (UTC)CaptMikeP Reply My apologies on my article, I've just finished reading everything and will resume working on the draft until completion and review by staff such as yourself. I was also wondering if you could help me create my WoR Chapter Armorial and Primaris Marines? I'm thinking as a colour scheme non-officer ranks of the chapter would be the first image on the right. A Pack Leader (SGT) would be the 2nd image on the left (White stripe downward on helm). and a Veteran and Officer would be the 2nd (Bone White Helm) and 3rd (in addition to bone white helm, red stripe downward on the helemt) on the right. Iconography on the left (My friend found this somewhere but doesn't remember how he came across it). Also the WoR take after their Progenitors and are deviated from the Codex Astartes so they would bare different markings (Great Company Markings) instead of the stand markings. Sorry this message was hectic. Unknown Operative (talk) 18:54, April 4, 2019 (UTC)Unknown Operative Kadjah Thoris Can one have two many Death worlds? I don't thinks so. The Hadronian Wall can always do with a few more threats.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:05, April 4, 2019 (UTC)